


Safe and Sound

by jeanbokirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanbokirschtein/pseuds/jeanbokirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just close your eyes, the sun is going down<br/>You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now<br/>Come morning light, you and I'll be<br/>safe<br/>and<br/>sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my friend Ben and I wrote together on tumblr  
> I hope you enjoy it

"Eren?" Jean looked down at the boy on the ground, recognizing the features. It was Eren. It was the boy he loved. There was a large gash in the side of his torso, pouring out his blood. He closed his eyes in disbelief. “This can't be happening.”

The other boy was still conscious, just barely enough to talk. “Jean? Is that you?” he asked softly.

Upon hearing Eren's voice, he opened his eyes. “Oh, my god. Eren. Oh, no. No no no. This can't happen. No. You can't die.” _This can't happen again_.

"I must be dying... If I wasn’t, I would’ve become a Titan by now," Eren said weakly, letting out a cough followed by blood.

"No. No no no no no. Fuck that. This is _not_ how you’re going to die. Not something I’m going to allow." Jean let a few tears slip from his eyes as he looked at Eren. "I’m going to save you. I have to. I already lost Marco. I can’t take anyone else I love dying."

He knelt to the ground to get a closer look at Eren's wound. _I don't think this is something we can fix. But I can't let him die._

"J-Jean..." Eren was shaking, but he managed to lift his arm up and wipe Jean’s tears away "You’re gonna be fine, alright? Don’t worry about me. Just save yourself, ok?"

Jean looked down at Eren’s face, at the line of blood on his cheek. “I can’t. I’m… I’m too weak. You’ve known me for so long, shouldn’t you know how weak I really am?” He put one arm under Eren’s neck and the other under his knees. “I already told you. I’m going to save you.”

"Jean, stop… Put me down. You’re wasting your breath." He took in deep breaths in between words "You can’t make it back in time," Eren managed to wheeze out before his coughing took over.

"Eren Jaeger, I am __not_ _ just going to sit here and let you die! You’re __going to live__ _!_ " He quickly moved from his knees to his feet, being careful not to move Eren too much. He began to walk through the tears falling from his eyes. He knew he had to get back somewhere safe. He knew there had to be a way to save Eren.

"I’m to heavy for you to carry me. I’ll die before you get there." Eren brought himself closer to Jean. If he was going to die, he at least wanted to die with someone he loved. "Your heart is beating too fast. You’ll pass out, and we can’t both die." He just managed to smile before bringing himself up by pulling on Jean's collar and placing a weak kiss on Jean's cheek "I'm sorry…"

Jean knew he wasn’t going to make it. He stopped walking and began to cry. __I promised myself I wouldn’t let this happen again. How could I screw up so bad?_ _ He felt Eren’s breathing get lighter, and he fell to his knees, somehow not dropping the other boy. “I love you, Eren,” he whispered through his tears. “I will always love you. I’m sorry I let you die. I’m so, so sorry.”

Eren bit his lip before smiling letting a tear fall out of his eye “It’s ok…I still love you” Eren took a deep breath. He knew it was his last, his heart stopped, and he died in Jean's arms. And that was it.  
The End of Eren Jaeger.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews will be appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
